


My Angel With Bloody Wings

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dark Skyeward, F/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skyeward - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a monster” the resignation in her tone shatters his heart.</p><p>“No” he says simply, he knows what Raina told him, what he’d later told Coulson but he knew Skye, she wasn’t a monster whatever her darkness was, he knew she could control it much better than he ever had. She was so much stronger than he was; he just needed to make her see that “You’re not, look at me” he cups her face with his hands and looks deep into the chocolate brown eyes he loves so much. “You are a good person Skye, you help people even when they don’t deserve it, even when they...when they disappoint you. There are a lot of monsters in this world but you are not one of them” he’s not just trying to make her feel better he truly believes that.</p><p>“I killed them Grant, I didn’t even give them a chance to surrender before I ripped them apart. I had an icer I could have used it but...I didn’t want too, I could feel their bones crack and their flesh tear and it felt...it felt good” she stammers horrified, she looks green, like she could throw up at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel With Bloody Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Ward has been helping the team get as many Hydra secret bases as he can, he's kind of forgiven by all, but he still sleeps in a cell and he doesn't talk much with anyone. Until one mission Skye comes back covered in dirt and adrenaline pumping through her veins, so she goes to his cell to blow off some steam. Hope you like it :)

It’s been almost a year since he rejoined the team on the bus, Coulson may be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D now but this plane is his pride and joy. He’d been offered a kind of work release program, his freedom within reason in exchange for information on secret HYDRA installations. Of course he’s leaped at the opportunity, he had never been a true believer, never subscribed to any of that crap, he’d been there for Garrett alone. Now that John was gone he felt like for the first time in a long time he could think clearly, like he could finally chose his own path. Here was his one and only chance to be the man he truly wanted to be for himself and for her. Even after all they’d been through, no matter how much she hated him, how she refused to meet his eye or give more than one word answers when he tried to engage her in conversation, he still loved her. Still wanted to prove to her that he could be worthy of her forgiveness, of her friendship. He wasn’t foolish enough to hope for more than that, he knew how deeply his betrayal had hurt her.

She was the only member of the team who hadn’t come to forgive him, he knew he deserved the cold shoulder but it still hurt like hell. Trip was now a full time member of the team and had taken Wards bunk, which yeah he knew he deserved. So he had been given the interrogation room/cell which in truth was more spacious than the bunks, but was far from private. He also sported a rather high tech looking tracking anklet, the kind they gave to ex cons upon early release. It meant that his movements were constantly monitored, the moment he stepped outside of whatever radius Coulson had set for him that mission, someone in communications was notified. He’d yet to set it off, a feat that earned him Coulson and Mays good graces. Trip had been the first to forgive him and the two had become a solid team, which was nice given that he really didn’t talk to the others all that much. Fitz had followed suit and although their relationship was not what it was, slowly it was recovering. He remained cautiously optimistic that Simmons was coming around too; she didn’t scowl at him every time he walked into a room now and she had even engaged him in conversation a few times.

Lying back against the pillows of his narrow cot, he looks up at the ceiling and waits for news of her. This time he’d been left behind to guard FitzSimmons, he knew that Skye and the rest were on the way back from wherever they had been. He didn’t know the details of this mission technically he was a confidential informant not even a Level 1 agent. The not knowing where she was or what she was walking into terrified him, he missed the days when they were a team, when he could be there to keep her safe. Mixed in with the guilt fuelled nightmares were the ones where she didn’t make it, where she died cold and alone and he was powerless to stop it. He often woke covered in cold sweat, his cheeks tear stained thinking he’d lost her. When that happened all he wanted to do was hold her close, bury his face into her hair and never let her go. She’d never allow that, all he could do now was watch her from afar and pray, pray that she returned in one piece. He closes his eyes and falls into an uneasy sleep...

When he wakes sometime later he feels a warm pressure on his bicep, hears a whisper in the dark and for a long moment he thinks he must still be dreaming. It’s not possible what he thinks he’s seeing, she never comes to visit him, she won’t even look at him let alone talk to him. No he has to be dreaming, he shakes his head screwing his eyes tight shut knowing that when he opens them she’ll be gone. Except she’s not, she’s still there perched on the narrow cot her hand clutching his bicep so that her fingers dig into his skin. She’s filthy covered in mud and what looks suspiciously like blood, her cheeks are wet with tears and she’s shaking. Still pumped full of adrenaline no doubt, he remembers that feeling well, though it’s one he doesn’t get to experience much these days. Slowly he pushes himself up to a sitting position his eyes locking onto hers, for the first time in a long time she holds his gaze.

“Skye” he whispers his tone full of concern “what’s wrong? Are you Ok, are you hurt?” his eyes sweep over her dishevelled form searching for signs of injury.

“No” she shakes her head as fresh tears fall, tentatively he reaches out a hand, his eyes seeking permission to touch her. When she doesn’t pull away he brushes the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

“Skye, please tell me what’s wrong” he begs his voice cracking; he can’t bear to see her like this, so defeated so broken. The last time he’d seen her like this was when...when she’d confronted him about his betrayal.

“I’m a monster” the resignation in her tone shatters his heart.

“No” he says simply, he knows what Raina told him, what he’d later told Coulson but he knew Skye, she wasn’t a monster whatever her darkness was, he knew she could control it much better than he ever had. She was so much stronger than he was; he just needed to make her see that “You’re not, look at me” he cups her face with his hands and looks deep into the chocolate brown eyes he loves so much. “You are a good person Skye, you help people even when they don’t deserve it, even when they...when they disappoint you. There are a lot of monsters in this world but you are not one of them” he’s not just trying to make her feel better he truly believes that.

“I killed them Grant, I didn’t even give them a chance to surrender before I ripped them apart. I had an icer I could have used it but...I didn’t want too, I could feel their bones crack and their flesh tear and it felt...it felt good” she stammers horrified, she looks green, like she could throw up at any moment. He feels his own stomach roil at the picture she paints, it’s not like he could judge but...what could he say? She breaths in deeply, her breath shuddering “They’re afraid of me, even May, they can’t stop me” she sobs.

He lets her bury her head into the crook of his neck, he’s speechless all he can do is hold her tight and let her cry her tears. He should be repulsed by what she’d just told him but he’s not, shocked yes but...he doesn’t think anything could make him turn away from her. When Raina had suggested they be monsters together, in his twisted mind back then it had sounded like his version of Heaven but now he’d had time to really think; now he could think for himself he knew that was fucked up. Skye didn’t deserve this, she deserved to be the person she wanted to be, this thing she couldn’t control. That had the potential to strip her of everything that she was, it was brutal, not something to be desired or revered.

“It’s going to be OK, we’ll figure this out, we can fix it I know we can” he strokes her hair as he whispers his reassurances in her ear. He has no idea how to fix it but he’ll find a way to help her, he has too. 

“How can we, how can we fix it, its inside me it’s in my DNA I’m like them and I...I can’t stand it. Even now I can feel it, I can hear the blood pumping through your veins, feel your heart beat and I. It’s taking everything I have not to sink my teeth into you, you’re the only one I know I won’t do that too. The others I want to so bad, but you even after everything I still want you and I can’t stand that either” she’s jonesing he can tell, her eyes flash dangerously and she licks her lips.

He should be terrified of her but he’s not “I’m sorry Skye, I’m sorry this is happening to you. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry for everything you don’t have to forgive me but I want you to know that I still care about you no matter what, and I’m always going to be here for you” he’d be content just to hold her all night, if that’s what she needs, he’s dreamt about doing just that for so long. When her lips collide with his, he’s momentarily thrown off balance, she kisses him with animal ferocity and when he doesn’t respond straight away the growl that escapes her is feral. “Skye...we shouldn’t” he murmurs though he’s probably lacking conviction because she ignores him “Skye” he tries again.

“You said you were here for me, I need this, I have to get rid of it this...this energy, it’s clawing at my insides. Help Me” she murmurs against his lips. A part of him tells him this is a bad idea, that they really shouldn’t do this, that it’s not how this is supposed to happen. She needs him though, her desperation is evident in the way that her hands seek out his bare skin, in the way that she sinks her teeth into his lower lip and sucks. He can’t deny her; he gave up his right for a fairytale ending when he betrayed her. If he wants her in his life, it has to be on her terms, so he relents kissing her back, his fingers weaving their way into her tangled hair pulling her closer to him, exploring her mouth with deep, hungry licks of his tongue. With brute force she tears his snug t shirt exposing his muscular chest; her hands explore the plains and valleys of his torso as she kisses her way down his throat. Her tongue sweeps over the thick vein of his pulse point, plumping it, he feels his cock jerks in response already painfully hard. For a moment he thinks she really will tear into it, like a vampire from one of those trashy teen novels. The thought has his heart racing as he waits with trepidation, after a long tense moment though she reins herself in, choosing instead to suck the tender flesh into her hot mouth. His hands move to the buttons of her shirt “Rip it” she begs “don’t treat me like a china doll Grant, please”.

He obliges her, his muscles contracting and releasing as he tears the flimsy material from her body sending buttons scattering across the room. Her groan heats his blood; the cot is far too small for what she needs so he stands hauling her to him, squeezing her firm ass tightly through her snug jeans before hoisting her up and slamming her back into the wall. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist she moans her approval as his lips find hers again, they devour each other with hot, deep kisses. His erection strains against the material of his sweats; reaching around her back he pops the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts. Bending his head he circles a hard nipple with his tongue before tugging it into his mouth with his teeth and sucking hard. He rolls her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his ministrations making her squirm and pant. She runs her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp sending shivers down his spine. It’s fitting that their reunion such as it is should take place here, in this room; after all it is technically where they first met officially.

Setting her on her feet he works his way down her body, her skin tastes of sweat and blood but he doesn’t care. Kissing a path down between her breasts, over her ribs, along the flat expanse of her stomach he nips the skin just above the waistband of her jeans causing her to cry out. Popping the button of her fly he wrenches the denim down over her hips and skins her out of her pants, her panties are next to go torn off and thrown across the room. It’s what she wants, what she needs right now, he knows because it’s exactly what he needed after he touched that damn staff. Just to fuck, to give himself over to his primal urges, it’s what comes naturally next to the hunt, hardwired into the DNA of all humans. He doesn’t stop to tease her, doesn’t nip her thigh, his tongue finds her aching clit and he sets to work flicking his tongue over the tight nub. He adds his fingers to the mix, inserting one and then the other into her greedy sex, stroking in and out of her driving her wild. She doesn’t seem to care that they’re on a plane with five other people as she moans her approval, cussing and urging him on until she shudders against his mouth, her sex clenching around his hand.

He looks up at her; she’s dangerous and beautiful all at the same time, her skin is slick with sweat, her pupils blown, her cheeks flushed. “I need more” she pleads “please” slowly he stands bringing her mouth back to his. Her hands find his sweats pushing them down over his hips freeing his erection, it rests heavily against her core just like it was made to and he groans into her mouth.

“Condom?” he murmurs against her lips.

“Don’t need one” she says simply.

He runs his hands down her sides, over the curve of her hips before he reaches the back of her thighs. Picking her up with ease, he hooks her legs around his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck. His eyes almost roll into the back of his head as he sinks into her in one long stroke, he’s big but she takes him to the hilt, hissing at the force of his possession.

“Fuck Me Hard” she orders and he sure as hell isn’t going to refuse her now, it’s fast and furious and animalistic they way he takes her. She screams his name as he pounds into her, fucking her against the wall of his room come cell, her nails scrape down his back drawing blood, the metallic sent fills the air. He’s not sure what it says about him but he finds it incredibly hot, claiming her mouth again as he drives them both towards orgasm. Sweat runs down his back as he draws close, he can feel the beginnings of her climax as the base of his spine begins to tingle. Feels her teeth sink into his shoulder as her orgasm tears through her, the way her sex spasms around his dick has him cussing and whispering her name all at the same time. His rhythm falters as he stills spilling himself inside of her velvety warmth, pressing his forehead against hers he holds her close panting hard as he tries to regain his equilibrium.

Carefully he eases out of her carrying her to the tiny bed, she’s exhausted and seemingly sated for now at least. Her eyes droop as he lies down with her on the cot, he thinks she may fall asleep without another word said but that’s OK, he really doesn’t mind. When she needed somebody she came to him, even after everything, she came so when she does speak he’s shocked.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“You don’t need to thank me, you owe me nothing Skye” he reassures her, stroking her hair.

“You’re the only one who’s not afraid of me, the only one that understands” her head nestles against his chest as she clings to him “I’m so afraid that I’ll lose myself to this thing, that I’ll wake up one day and I won’t be me anymore” her voice shakes with fear. He tightens his hold on her, if she did but know he’s afraid of the exact same thing. He’d still love her, he’s determined on that, but he doesn’t want them to be monsters together not anymore. He didn’t really know what love was before but he does now, its fear and its sacrifice, it’s wanting the best for the one you can’t live without he gets that now.

“I won’t let that happen, not ever” he looks down into her eyes, she has no reason to trust him but he hopes on some level somewhere she knows he means it.

It takes a while but finally sleep claims her, he doesn’t sleep instead he holds her close stroking her hair watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Maybe when she wakes in the morning she’ll remember she hates him, maybe this is the only chance he’ll ever have to be really close to her. His angel with bloody wings, because that’s what she’ll always be to him his hope, his heart, his humanity but she’ll never be a monster, not in his eyes.


End file.
